


Opus 47, No. 1. Lotus Land

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (vaguely) - Freeform, Canon-Typical Cultist's Vagueness, Canon-Typical The Flesh Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Kinda, M/M, Minor Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, POV Outsider, Public Masturbation, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Strippers & Strip Clubs, WTF Kombat 2021, it is NOT what you can expext tho
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Сулочана бережно хранит "Экдизис" от посторонних. От посторонних обычно одни неприятности; посторонние не знают правил или не хотят их соблюдать. Больше всего она не любит их же, но с деньгами - слишком велико искушение. А ещё Сулочана не любит судить чужие пари. Вот только Элайасу на это наплевать.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Opus 47, No. 1. Lotus Land

Сегодня в клубе людно - Сулочана скользит между столиков и поправляет фитили прогорающих свечей. Большинство патронов она знает в лицо, немало из них должны ей - или же она должна им, в зависимости от того, кому улыбается удача. Она то и дело кивает в ответ на приветствия, кого-то даже легко целует в щёку - мисс Бечет прикасается к отпечатку помады кончиками пальцев и сдержанно улыбается, граф Яннингс вскакивает на ноги, чтобы отвесить поклон, Миссис Е. целует её в ответ. Сулочана проходит дальше, зорко следя, чтобы никто не сидел без напитков. 

Красноватый, приглушенный свет ламп, освещает немного и недалеко, но Сулочана хорошо видит в темноте. Она сама любовно выкроила это место из кованых ножек столов и багрового бархата; она нашла своё место в обоих мирах. Теперь Сулочана известна как владелица клуба, что приветствует оккультное и оккультных - почти никто не знает, что она алукайт, а если кто и догадывается, то не говорит об этом вслух. 

На сцене как и положено - извиваются двое; как и положено заветами Серебряной книги, оба - юноши, явно не старше двадцать. Их губы почти не отрываются друг от друга, кое-где кожа уже начинает переползать с места на место, сливаясь вместе. Над нмии щедро изливается Чаша, одаряя их своим благословением, озаряя своим присутствием смертный мир. Сама Сулочана больше любит танцы Моли - когда кожа слезает, чтобы обнажить пульсирующие крылья, бесконечные фракталы паутины и деревьев. Но на представления Чаши всегда собирается больше патронов: их глаза и губы влажно блестят, небольшие укромные кабинки за дверью у барной стойки не стоят пустыми. Поэтому Сулочана неохотно, но позволяет адептам Чаши танцевать в её клубе. Даже если сцену потом приходится отмывать дольше. 

Сулочана многих знает в лицо, но это не значит, что она одинаково всем рада. Некоторые из патронов в её клубе обещают больше проблем, чем выгоды. Чаще всего это те, кто только недавно вышел на ту сторону снов, нашёл путь в Мансус; но есть и те, кто давно шагнул за грань - и только внешне выглядит как человек, оставив всё остальное, что было человеческого, позади. 

Тяжёлый и сладкий, кальянный туман завивается пышными клубами из дальнего угла. Мисс Кейн - большего Сулочана о ней не знает - всегда заказывает одно и то же. Вокруг неё пустота, несмотря на то, что все столики заняты; Моль не любит делиться - вокруг навешаны волосы и паутина, Лес тянет корявые ветки. Сулочана мимоходом стряхивает пару прядей, спокойно встречает немигающий взгляд из темноты, и часть паутины словно втягивается в мисс Кейн. Сулочана спокойно кивает ей и скользит дальше, не оглядываясь. 

Такие опасны потому что непредсказуемы - или потому, что любят впутывать в свои игры других. Не раз и не два Сулочана оказывалась в центре чужих интриг, когда умудряясь вывернуться из них без потерь, когда - теряя что-то важное позади. Поэтому Сулочана с опаской относится к внезапной дружелюбности - и замирает, наткнувшись взглядом на постоянных патронов, которых Сулочана знает даже слишком хорошо. 

Зима вокруг их столика пахнет озоном и солью, аспектами, которые Сулочана не понимает и не любит; но и Лукасы, и Фэйрчайлды всегда были членами её клуба. Их членские карточки - золото на красном и чёрном, имена выписаны затейливой вязью. Как и на особой карточке, которая то и дело находит своего нового хозяина и меняет имя - Элайас медленно обводит пальцем кромку бокала, взгляд устремлён на свивающиеся не то в любовной лихорадке, не то в смертельной борьбе тела на сцене. Она зависит от их денег - так же, как и они зависят от её посредничества, истинного и нейтрального, лишённого всякого желания иметь больше власти, чем уже есть. 

Только поэтому Сулочана проскальзывает к ним ближе и удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда видит незнакомое лицо. Молодой человек гладко выбрит и бледен, глубоко ввалившиеся глаза неестественного, электрического голубого словно подсвечивают вьющийся по щеке шрам. Ему неуютно: он старается не смотреть на сцену, держит руки плотно скрещенными на груди и едва-едва не озирается по сторонам. Сулочана понимает, но отстранённо, почти полузабыто - сама она была такой уже слишком давно. Она ловит его глаза на мгновение и не удивляется, когда он тут же дёргается назад; на лице ужас пополам со злостью, щедро присыпанный узнаванием. Он наклоняется к Саймону, но Сулочана уже не обращает на это внимания. 

\- Сулочана, дорогая, - Элайас склоняется к тыльной стороне её ладони, оставляя сухой поцелуй; Фонарь любит его, как своё дитя, липнет к коже, увивается вокруг шеи. Сулочана моргает, скидывая секундный морок, и проскальзывает на свободное сидение дивана, по старой привычке поджимает под себя ноги. Она отзывается чуть позже, чем стоило:

\- Приятно снова увидеть тебя здесь, - и обращается уже к остальным, - Питер, Саймон, добрый вечер.

Питер привычно не отзывается, только медленно, с натугой кивает: внутри клуба он предпочитает скидывать вечную доброжелательную маску и отдаётся Зиме полностью. Саймон же, напротив, излишне весел. Он перегибается через стол, чтобы расцеловать Сулочану в обе щеки, опускается на место и двумя руками обхватывает молодого человека:

\- Это Майк, мисс Амавасья, он здесь в первый раз! 

Сулочана кивает и отвечает, улыбаясь натянуто и наиграно - всё лучше, чем расстраивать Саймона:

\- Я успела понять.

Саймон рассыпается мелким, дребезжащим смехом и треплет молодого человека по щеке - тот отбивает его руку и смеряет Сулочану хмурым взглядом. Майк, повторяет она про себя - вокруг него Зима собирается клубами и изгибающимися спинами молний, поэтому Сулочана отводит взгляд и с подчёркнутым интересом разглядывает происходящее на сцене.

В клубе шумно - многие патроны, не скрываясь свистят и улюлюкают; на сцене юноши медленно сливаются вместе, их тела трутся друг об друга, мышцы сплетаются и расплетаются вместе. Их стоны громче, чем треск лопающейся кожи - уже один на двоих член плотно зажат между животами, на головке блестят капли. Их губы больше не отрываются друг от друга, языки медленно проникают друг в друга, заставляя их стонать всё громче; в клубе жарко и накурено, и Сулочана скидывает с плеча палли, оглядывается на барную стойку и повелительно щёлкает пальцами, зная, что даже посреди гомона и шума её услышат. 

Ей не приходится долго ждать. Подошедшая официантка улыбается слишком широко, суставы слишком свободны. Она склоняется над столиком - конечности двигаются и сгибаются не в те стороны, зрачки пульсируют в ритме Сердца - и осторожно ставит на стол пыльную бутылку вина. На нём нет этикетки - только вокруг горлышка болтается на пеньке крошащаяся багровая печать. В сургуче выдавлены символы, что ничего не скажут непосвящённым, но Элайас тут же поворачивается к Питеру и легко касается его руки. Потому что они не успеют добраться до любого из их домов - а комнаты самой Сулочаны плохо приспособлены для их игр. Сулочана не смотрит на них, но замечает всё, и тихо радуется про себя, что Элайас никогда не питал слабости к женскому полу. С него сталось бы проигнорировать Серебряную Книгу только чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт. 

Она разливает вино в бокалы - по половине Элайасу и Питеру, полный бокал Саймону. Себе и Майку она оставляет не больше пары глотков: потому что сама не хочет терять голову, потому что Майк вряд ли был когда-либо под рукой Чаши и её удовольствий. Вино льётся узкой лентой, отблёскивает искрами красного - массака, мов, накарат, сериза, сольферино - и плещется через край. Сулочана только слегка смачивает губы и тут же отставляет бокал в сторону. Ночь ещё молода. 

Новичок - Майк, напоминает себе Сулочана - не спешит пить, и она улыбается коротко, одними уголками рта. Он осторожен и недоверчив - она косится на Саймона, который, сложив рупором ладони, кричит что-то неразборчивое, но явно неприличное - и только поэтому ухитрился не только выжить, но и встать под руку Зимы. Майк поднимает глаза, чувствуя её взгляд, и качает бокалом. 

\- Что это? - подозрительно спрашивает он, принюхиваясь к напитку. 

\- Всего лишь вино, - говорит Сулочана. Она не говорит, что это вино, щедро напитанное Чашей - и что пьющих его неосторожно ожидает страшный конец. Он понимает это сам - в их мире редкие вещи бывают полностью полностью безопасными. Майк отпивает не больше глотка, морщится от резкого, непривычного вкуса и тут же отставляет собственный бокал в сторону. 

Занятая наблюдением за Майком, Сулочана явно прослушивает часть другого разговора. Вполне возможно, что он начался уже очень давно и только продолжился здесь, потому что Питер устало опускает плечи, громко вдыхает и выпускает из себя шелестящее:

\- Нет, Элайас.

На его лице впервые за вечер проскальзывают следы хоть каких-то эмоций: раздражение и смирение, но в складках у рта прячется улыбка, в глазах - азарт. Сулочана отодвигается от него, сколько хватает места - Зима расплывается в стороны, красит полумрак в синий, серый и белый. 

\- Полно, Питер, это всего лишь пари, тебе не о чём беспокоиться, - Элайас улыбается медленно, томно, - Я обещаю.

На его губах - тёмные пятна от вина, и Сулочана слегка меняет позу, освобождая начинающие затекать ноги. Элайас в таком настроении опасен - и для себя, и для других одинаково, и меньше всего Сулочана хочет становиться судьёй для очередного пари. Которое, и она знает это наверняка, никогда не преследует выигрыш - только азарт и возможность сполна поиграть на нервах Питера. 

Она не успевает - Питер и Элайас уже успели сцепить ладони вместе, и Сулочана нехотя разбивает их ладонью. Она пропустила условия и выигрыш мимо ушей, прекрасно зная, что это ничего не значит. Всё её внимание - на других патронах, которые постепенно рассасываются. Она знает, что многие сегодня хотят вкусить удовольствий Чаши - и её клуб один из немногих, где можно сделать это безопасно. Её сотрудники - она оглядывается на официантку, дёрганной марионеткой просачивающейся через разгоряченные тела - не Имена и не Часы, но тоже могут достаточно. Она ищет повод уйти, но Элайас успевает раньше. Он оборачивается к ней, как только освобождает губы от требовательного поцелуя Питера и прищуривается; вся расслабленность стекает с него, словно вода, когда он выпрямляется на своём сиденье. 

\- Кстати говоря, - говорит он, и Сулочана слышит в его голосе обещание проблем. Она хорошо контролирует своё лицо и знает, что по ней нельзя ничего прочитать - но внутри себя она горестно вопрошает Аспекты, за что ей такое счастье.

\- Я знаю, что ты много кого можешь найти, дорогая, - Элайас крутит ножку бокала в пальцах, и вино внутри закручивается воронкой, - Мне нужен контакт Джареда. Или хотя бы информация, где именно его можно найти. 

\- Джаред?.. - переспрашивает Сулочана и на секунду замирает. Это распространённое имя - и она знает многих, его носящих. Но никто из них не представляет особого интереса для Элайаса; она задумчиво постукивает подушечкой пальца по губе ещё пару раз и с сожалением качает головой.

\- Не могу вспомнить никого особенного. Нужно больше конкретики.

Она отпивает из бокала снова - на языке вселенная вкуса, в позвоночнике знакомо собирается жар. Он не отпустит Сулочану ещё долго, но ей нравится само ощущение - которое она не стремится удовлетворить в бессмысленном соприкосновении телами с кем-то живым. Сулочана предпочитает беречь это ощущение глубоко внутри себя, наслаждаясь напоминанием того, что она жива. 

\- Который Хопворт, аватар Плоти, - говорит после короткого мига тишины Элайас, и, не видя, на её лице понимания, добавляет, морщась, - Или Имя Чаши, если по вашему.

Сулочану задевает небрежное и высокомерное “по-вашему” от того, кто ни разу даже не заглядывал в Мансус, кто никогда не был рядом с Солнцем-в-Тряпье; но она проглатывает обиду и улыбается ему легко и без горечи. 

\- Этот бедолага, - кивает он и вздыхает, когда крики вокруг заглушают её ответ. Она ждёт, не поворачиваясь к сцене - она знает, что танец подходит к концу, что скоро разгоряченные зрелищем патроны хлынут из клуба на улицы. На часах - тонкий золотой браслет с едва различимым в полутьме циферблатом - без трёх минут два ночи, и Сулочана вздыхает. Она хотела бы сегодня закончить раньше, но клуб надо закрыть, проконтролировать, чтобы сцена была убрана тщательно, без притаившихся в углах пятен. Думать о том, что станет даже с проморенными досками после крови, полной Чаши, ей не хочется. Элайас нетерпеливо постукивает ногтями по столику, и Сулочана отмирает.

\- Нет, он не появлялся уже очень давно, но я знаю того, кто может поддерживать с ним связь, - говорит она, и Элайас задумчиво кивает в ответ и молча шевелит пальцами. Завтра Сулочана отправит ему на е-мэйл только цифры - мобильный номер, принадлежащий одному из тех, кто коллекционирует метки Аспектов на себе, пытаясь призвать Стук и открыть в себе дверь - и адрес. Короткую вспышку любопытства Сулочана гасит безжалостно; не ей лезть в дела Элайаса, ничем хорошим это не кончится. 

И прежде вялый разговор умирает окончательно: Саймон напевает себе под нос, прищуренные глаза оббегают лица вокруг, и Сулочана может только надеяться, что он не собирается охотиться здесь; Питер и Элайас обсуждают что-то вполголоса, не встречаясь глазами. Подслушивать их - себе дороже, и она отворачивается к сцене, где впервые за вечер светло. 

На сцене - круглое пятно света, яркий прожектор не белый, но тёплого, желтоватого оттенка, подсвечивает кожу лоснящимися бликами, очерчивает мягкими тенями. На сцене - юноша на коленях, откинутая голова почти достает до пяток; под тонкой стенкой живота бьётся второе сердце, ритмично натягивая кожу, лицо больше похоже на смятую маску из глины - две пары глаз, раскиданные под разными углами, отражённый по вертикали нос, распахнутый рот с двумя языками. С его плеч лохмотьями свисает кожа, кости с хрустом втягиваются внутрь. Сулочана недовольно морщится - лужа под ним только частично кровь, и она даже со своего места чувствует резкий, кисловатый запах крови и поверх него - солёный мускусный пот.

Юноша на сцене кричит в голос - его рука бешено скользит по стволу багрового, отливающего фиолетовым члена, размазываясь в мутное пятно, на бёдрах бешено сокращаются мышцы под отслаивающейся кожей. На шее бьётся вена - и не в ритм с трепещущим на животе сердцем. Он кончает со стоном, в полной тишине - жадные глаза патронов прикованы к нему, на лицах вожделение и отвращение в равной пропорции - крупные капли спермы собираются на подбородке, жемчужным ожерельем увивают шею. Он падает на сцену ровно тогда, когда гаснет прожектор - и в клубе вновь возобновляется мерный гул голосов. 

Сулочана краем глаза видит, как Питер подаётся вперёд, кидает нечитаемый взгляд на Элайаса, который тот возвращает. Они прощаются торопливо, и Сулочана тактично не замечает, как за ними глухо хлопает дверь, ведущая к альковам. Только надеется, что сможет вернуться домой раньше рассвета.

Саймон успел запропаститься среди возбуждённо обменивающихся впечатлениями патронов, и она не собирается его искать - Сулочана не любит пустоту Зимы, от неё по рукам ползут мурашки. Вместо этого она поворачивается к последнему гостю. 

Майк уже плывёт - на лбу и висках собрался пот, тяжёлое дыхание вырывается изо рта с присвистом. В его расширенных глазах Сулочана видит пустой, голодный зев неба, беспросветную синеву свободного падения, и передёргивает плечами. Она оглядывается по сторонам и подманивает к себе официантку - ту же, что и до этого. Сулочана командует негромко:

\- Отведи в тихое место, ему надо отлежаться немного.

Официантка кивает понятливо - подбородок на короткий миг прижимается к груди - и подхватывает Майка под руку. Он висит мешком, только для видимости перебирает ногами и явно не понимает, где находится. 

Сулочана кивает ему на прощание, зная, что тот не запомнит - и удаляется в свой кабинет, где трёт виски и наслаждается тишиной. Про пари между Питером и Элайасом она успела забыть. 


End file.
